


Hungry Eyes

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent. Read with caution., M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: "...I look at you and I fantasize you're mine..."





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> There is DUBIOUS CONSENT in this fic. READ WITH CAUTION.
> 
> Title: Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen
> 
> If you see any errors, please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Max sat, hunched over his coffee at the kitchen island; his head bowed, his fingers had a death grip on his hair as images from the previous night flashed through his mind. He had been feeling lonely, in the carnal sense of the words and in a moment of madness sought out Jake for some amount of comfort. He entered Jake's room and when questioned by the other man as to why he was there, Max said nothing as he walked up to where he was reclining on his bed, straddled his waist, and  _demanded_ that he fuck him.

Jake had not even bat an eyelid before his reversed their positions; Max on his back, him between Max's spread legs, as Max stared up at him, a glint of lust shining in his bright blue eyes.

Max recalled how Jake had taken him apart, fast and hard the first round and then slow and sweet the second round. He felt his skin grow warm at the memories, as well as a stirring in his sweat pants. He had planned on returning to his room after getting what he wanted, but when Jake had wiped him down with a soft towel, with warm water, got into the bed behind him and pulled the bed sheets up to their necks before pressing himself along Max's back making him feel warm and safe, before Max knew it he fell asleep. 

Only for him to awake to the cold morning light, instantly regretting seeking pleasures of the skin from his most hated enemy and for enjoying it and wanting more. Max escaped from Jake's bed hurrying back to his own room, straight to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower and as he impatiently waited for it to heat up, his reflection in the mirror caught his attention. His usually pale, unmarred skin was covered in dark blue finger print bruises, his neck looked as if he was mauled by a rabid dog, shame coloured his face as he stepped under the hot spray of the shower, allowing it to run over his body, hoping that it would wash away the evidence of the previous night, but when Max stepped out, the marks were still there and the delicious burn that he still felt between his legs, made him aware that this was going to take some time to sweep under the rug.

* * *

Jake awoke to find the space on the bed beside him vacant and cold. He was disappointed in this after finally having the man he had always fantasized about in his bed the previous night. He got up and showered, dressing in only a pair of sweat pants before making his way towards the kitchen where he could smell the coffee. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw that max was already there, sitting at the kitchen island.

"Good morning." Jake said as he walked passed Max towards the coffee machine, running a hand down on his back. What Jake was not prepared for, what the violent flinch from Max when he did so. Jake stopped in his tracks to look back at the man he spent the most incredible night with.

"Do not touch me." Max hissed, not looking at Jake. 

"What was that?" Jake's eyebrows were high on his forehead, not believing they were back to square one. 

"I said: Do. Not. Touch. Me."

"That's not what you were saying last night." Jake said coolly. "In fact, if I remember correctly,  _you_  came into my room." He walked back to the island, standing behind Max's hunched form and placing his hands on the island on both sides of Max, he effectively caged him in.

" _You_  crawled into my bed.  _You_  straddled my waist and  _demanded_ that I fuck you." He leaned down further so that his bare chest was pressed against Max's back. "And fuck you I did."

"Well it was a mistake and it will not happen again."

"A mistake?" Jake growled, anger rolling through his veins. He finally had the man he lusted after and he would not have him say that their first time together was a mistake. He grabbed Max roughly from where he was sitting and threw him against the Mahogany dining table, crowding up against the smaller man before he had a chance to regain his bearings. 

"A mistake?" He repeated, angry beyond words could express.

"Sternwood, get the fuck away from me." Max tried to push him off but Jake grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to his side.

Bringing his face close to Max's he whispered, "I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feeling that won't subside. I look at you and I fantasize, you're mine and guess what Max,” The smile on his face was downright predatory, “I had you last night and I do not intend to let you escape."

Max did not stand a chance as Jake shoved him down on the table, pushing his body between Max's thighs to grind their cocks together.

"Sternwood-"

Jake cut him off with a brutal kiss; his hands pinning Max's wrists to the table, not giving him so much as an inch.

"Tell me if this was a mistake." He began sliding Max's sweat pants from his waist, down his hips and down his legs until Max laid beneath him, his bottom half naked, vulnerable and open to Jake's predatory gaze.

"J-Jake don't-" whatever Max was about to say was cut off when Jake slid three fingers into him, meeting no resistance since he was still loose from the previous night.

Jake's eyes met his, intense green boring into wary blue as he let go of Max's other hand to pull the string on his sweat pants, allowing it to fall and pool around his ankles as he lined himself up with Max's open hole and with one hard thrust he claimed Max's body again.

Max arched as Jake hit his sweet spot dead on.

Jake bent his boy over Max's, bracing himself on his elbows, caging him in. "This is where you belong. On your back, beneath me with your legs spread like a bitch in heat." He growled into Max's ear before he began pounding him into the table.

"You came into my room last night, climbed into my bed,  _begged_  me to fuck you and as I did, all you could say was 'harder, faster,  _rougher._ '" Jake was mercilessly abusing Max's prostate, knowing that he would not last long, but he had more than enough time to get his point across.

"My marks are on your neck, chest, thighs, my cum was leaking out of your tight, delectable ass last night, my cock was down your throat and  _now_ you're telling me not to touch you." Jake slid out of Max so that only the head of his cock remained in him and as forceful as he could, he rammed himself back into Max's body making the smaller man cry out in pleasure.

"You screamed out my name last night until you were hoarse and you fell asleep in my arms, in  _my_ bed." Jake was nearing his completion as well, so he wrapped his fingers around Max's angry red cock and began stroking him. "Do not tell me come morning light not to touch you."

They both came at the same time. Max all over Jake's hand and on his stomach and chest and Jake filling Max with his seed.

As they both panted, Jake leaned down so that he could look directly in Max's face.

"I claimed you last night. You are mine and I do not intend to let you escape me."


End file.
